Each of the sub-pixels constituting the electroluminescent display screen includes an electroluminescent diode composed of a light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode, and a pixel circuit for independently driving the electroluminescent diode. The pixel circuit mainly comprises switching TFTs (Thin Film Transistor), capacitors and driving TFTs. The switching TFT charges a voltage corresponding to a data signal to the capacitor in response to a scan pulse, and the driving TFT controls a magnitude of a current supplied to the electroluminescent diode based on a magnitude of the voltage charged to the capacitor, thereby adjusting a brightness of the electroluminescent diode, wherein the brightness of the electroluminescent diode is proportional to the current supplied by the driving TFT.